


Life as Prologue／生命為序

by Sheng



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>馬克（不是本名）認為他的新同事刻意針對他，不是錯覺。</p><p>*<br/>時間點為教堂之役後。<br/>另，本文不Crosscover 《BJ單身日記》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

這像是一項實驗，但拿黑傘的紳士必然會更願意你說，這是——

「一個禮物。」

「抱歉，」男人困惑地望著來人，「你說什麼？」

「你有機會選擇，這位——」紳士稍加打量男人，接著屈身拿起病床前的病例表，緩慢唸道，「達西先生。」

男人皺起眉心，深知紳士並非不知他的名字；然而，相反的，他卻對自己一無所知。

「你是做什麼的？」他問。

「我猜，我是作為一個——你們通稱的——朋友而來。」

「名字？」那種什麼都無法掌握的感覺太令人煩躁了，男人下意識觸過右手尾指，卻沒能摸著什麼。

「情人節。」紳士似乎一直在等待這個問題，比起前面回答地高深莫測，這一題答案似乎透露出心滿意足的意味。

那兩個單字聽起來特別令人不舒服，男人眯起眼，「那我是做什麼的？」

「誠如前述，你有個選擇的機會，達西先生。」紳士漫不經心地轉著他的傘，「你喜歡教師，還是律師？」

「別用問題回答我的問題。」

紳士勾起幾不可見的弧度，「這一切取決於你。」

 

 

「女士們，是馬克，不是菲茲威廉。」紳士矜持地再次糾正他的同事們，但效果不彰，而且，現在他的辦公室已經有第二十個伊莉莎白了。

「菲茲威廉，你真的不打算改名嗎？」伊莉莎白·漢克，德語系教授，第五次問道。

「不幸的是，漢克教授，我得指出你的主語錯了。」馬克‧達西，今年五十五歲，英語系教授，單身，最大的困擾是同事總是叫錯他的名字。

「達西，你的傘歪了。」男人低沉的聲音從他身後傳來，馬克瞬間回頭，看見掛在他椅背後只露出一小節竹節的傘柄歪了那麼一吋，他抬起眼，望向穿著毛衣的男人像望著竊賊，「多謝你的告知，奈特利。」

更正，馬克‧達西，今年五十五歲，英語系教授，單身，最大的困擾是，他的新同事總是針對他。

「喬治，你能幫我看一下電腦嗎？它又藍屏了。」伊莉莎白‧洛蘭森，俄語系教授，從馬克對面探出隔板。

「我很樂意。」男人平靜地回望馬克，對他不友善的視線與回答毫不在意。

馬克回到自己的坐位上，右手下意識地握住傘柄。  
無論他是不是真的叫這個名字，至少他得在這裡維護這個名字。

 

「這是馬克‧達西，這是喬治‧奈特利，你們在面試時見過吧。」山謬‧傑柯，史蒂文森大學文學院院長，照慣例在到職日領著新任俄語系教授喬治大略介紹環境。

 

「真有人姓達西。」 喬治率先開口。  
馬克亦不遑多讓，「你也姓奈特利。」 

「我說，」山謬院長輕咳一聲，試圖開個玩笑，「你們該不會都是從珍‧奧斯汀書裡走出來的？」

「或許是呢。」英語系教授微笑。  
「有何不可？」俄語系教授挑眉。

 

 

刀片貼著蘋果表面俐落滑過，一片輕薄的果皮繞著圈緩慢剝落，紳士右手削著蘋果，左手拿著話筒，正與會計處確認他的薪資證明。

馬克能夠左右開弓，這項技能著實令他的同事們羨慕，但時日一長，倒也沒有誰會長時間欣賞他的特技。

「是，是，麻煩你了。」馬克俐落地掛上電話，忽然間，溫熱的掌心拍上他的肩。馬克來不及思考，右手腕的小刀便俐落向左後方射去，他回頭，正好看見喬治以食指與中指夾著那輕薄的刀片。

他愣了一下，喬治不急不徐地抽了一張面紙鋪在桌面，將刀片放在面紙上，「達西，小心點。」

「你──」馬克的視線從喬治右手的尾戒滑到皮鞋，「牛津鞋不是雕花鞋。」他輕聲說。

「抱歉？」

「不，沒事。」馬克收回思緒，現在不是時候，即使他並不曉得何時才是正確時機。

「達西，」喬治拿下他的眼鏡緩慢擦拭，又重新戴上，「你會行德國貴族禮嗎？」

 

聞言，馬克盯著對方，低聲回答，「當然。」

「願意示範一下？」

「不。」他拒絕得乾脆。

「你害怕？」

「這招是沒用的。」馬克平靜地說，他是五十五歲，不是五歲。

「或者，我示範一下？」

「別，」馬克下意識地伸手抑住對方肩頭，那動作自然得像他早已作過千百遍，「你是奈特利，我是達西。」他溫和地說，「讓我們為珍‧奧斯汀留點面子。」

「當然，」喬治後退一步，順勢卸下馬克的手，「你是馬克，我是喬治，我們得做紳士。」


	2. Chapter 2

馬克並不是一開始就發現自己的不對勁，但總體來說也不算過得太久。自那名神秘的紳士走後，他往後靠上床板，手臂無預警地碰撞到身側的置物櫃，才剛換過水的花瓶震動了一下，往邊緣處晃蕩，下一秒，花瓶就從高達一公尺的床頭櫃上摔了下來。

「達西先生，請問──」剛開門的護士小姐（露西，但馬克對她毫無印象）停在門口，盯著已半坐起身，右手抱著花瓶的病人，她困惑地停頓了數秒，「有什麼不對嗎？」

那名病人（自稱達西，但來歷非常神秘，連替他簽帳付費的紳士來歷都像團謎）征愣的目光從她的臉容移轉到自己的右手上，他停頓的神情幾乎就是在思考。

他的腦袋有槍傷，露西完全不明白（也毫無權限知道）那是怎麼發生的。她唯一接到的指令只是仔細照顧他，所以她露出微笑，溫柔地問，「想起什麼嗎？」

「不，」男人停頓了一會，緩慢地搖頭，「只是覺得──特別。」

特別？露西走過去，微微彎身，從男人手中拿起了有些重量的花瓶，「番紅花是那位先生帶來的，我見您當時還在沉睡，就先換上了。」

露西將花瓶抱上置物櫃，回頭確認男人病床尾端的紀錄數值，「您還需留院觀察一個月，若有什麼不適，請按鈴。」

她重新替男人換上新的點滴袋，細心地拉整棉被，「點滴中添加了少許肌肉鬆弛劑，在確保您能出院之前，請多休息。」

「麻煩你了。」男人彬彬有禮地道謝。

那是露西在她十年的護士生涯中所遇見印象最深刻的病人之一，對於自己毫不清楚的記憶沒有半分抱怨（或許有，但絕不會遷怒在他人身上），那男人是個完美的紳士，在休養期間，偶爾得到醫師的批准下床散步，都會主動替她或其他同事分擔重物（但每次都被她們有禮地拒絕），他能講一口儒雅的國王英語，在能自己打理生活起居後，每天都將自己的下巴刮得乾乾淨淨，袖口翻摺得平整，就連在病床上用餐，都像坐在西餐廳一樣能準確而優雅地使用餐具。

非常、非常特別的一位病人。

一個月後，達西先生終於出院。  
從此之後，露西再也沒見過他。

 

 

馬克曾經想過，自己究竟是不是特技演員，那種身手非常好，能在馬戲團裡走鋼索的人。他闔上眼，試圖在腦海裡回想那樣的畫面，撐起的七彩帳篷、歡快的氣氛、大象、小丑、侏儒──那視角有些奇怪，在他的片段記憶裡，他們都顯得太過高大，他不是在舞台上俯視觀眾，而是在另一側仰視他們。

當時，溫柔的掌心會輕拍他的背，要求他打直，坐得端正，然後，她說──

馬克搖了搖腦袋，太陽穴疼得發麻，他確信那女人是要叫他的名字，以一種輕柔憐愛的方式，他曾和她一起去過馬戲團，不是作為表演者，而是觀眾，在貴賓席。

好極了，即使只有一點點記憶的碎片，也好過他對自己一無所知。

馬克記得在病房裡，那位紳士給了他一個名字，他至少能肯定這個。即使對方沒有明說，但也懶於掩飾。

紳士當時說，這是一個──禮物。

禮物。  
所以是誰給誰的禮物？

這絕非一個名字那樣簡單。

馬克將自己的額頭貼上浴室的鏡面，冰涼的寒意從玻璃那端透進他的腦，他連自己怎麼受傷都毫無印象，只被一個字眼打發。

意外，永遠是意外。

所以，他能反應迅速地接下要落地的花瓶是意外，他能反射性閃過即將撞上的汽車是意外，那麼，連他摸上黑傘打算轉動傘柄（但失敗）都是意外嗎？

『這世界沒有意外，有的只是算計、命運，與操盤。』

忽然間，男人冷靜平淡的評語浮上腦海，光影在那雙棕眸中折射出透徹的光彩，彷彿一道指引，一束雷射，即使在朦朧中，仍能筆直地穿過霧靄。

他是誰？  
而他自己，又是誰？

『又遲到了，加拉哈德。』男人的輪廓朦朧，然這句話，他卻聽得一清二楚。

加拉哈德，是說他嗎？  
世界上有誰會取這種名字？就像和耶穌同名一樣不可置信。

他下意識撫過右手尾指，卻不確定自己究竟要找什麼。他不能肯定他住的就是他原先的住處，他有些熟悉，卻有更多陌生，可當一個人的記憶都不能夠相信，他又怎麼判斷他是不是他自己？

他在抽屜找到他的存摺與提款卡，上面的名字印的全是馬克‧達西，他查過戶頭，裡頭的金額足夠他舒適地渡過下半輩子還綽綽有餘，可如果這個名字不是真實的，他現在又在哪裡？

誰能夠證明他的存在？或者，誰能夠證明馬克‧達西的存在？

他在住家的街頭來回走了幾次，試圖尋找一點歸屬感，但總覺得自己缺了什麼，如果他的記憶不能相信，那麼直覺呢？

那個出現在病房的紳士、那個出現在記憶裡的男人、還有總是不對勁的計程車，如果不算上似乎心懷不軌跟蹤他的幾位先生，馬克都要以為這全是他在作夢，非得在腦門上開一槍才能回到現實。

或許，真的是。

 

 

 

兩個禮拜後，足以證明馬克不是作夢的那個人悄然到來。

要說悄然的確合適，當馬克從公園回來，走進家門，那男人已坐在客廳的沙發上，優雅地交疊起雙腿，替自己泡了杯茶，慢慢地喝。

茶杯上還冒著些微白煙，亦即對方待地不久。

馬克原想質問對方如何進來，可對方的姿態卻像在告訴他，沒有男人不能闖入的屋子。  
他放棄質問，謹慎地走了過去，「日安，怎麼稱呼？」

「不足掛齒，」男人放下茶杯，招呼馬克的態度彷彿他才是主人，「達西──先生，你決定好了嗎？」

再一次，馬克能夠感覺到這個姓氏的不對勁，很有可能是因為，男人總會在叫喚他時，有了那麼一秒興致盎然的停頓，彷彿在享受自己的傑作。

馬克不喜歡被人蒙在鼓裡的感受。  
非常，不喜歡。

「決定什麼？」他冷然地問。

「我以為鎮日坐在公園的長椅上，能讓你釐清一些思緒，或者──讓我想想我的老友都怎麼說──思考人生。」紳士將雙掌交疊，放在腹側，「但我有點時間，所以不介意再提醒你一次。」

「你喜歡教師，還是律師？」


End file.
